Simba
Simba is the king of the Pride Lands, and the father of Kiara and protagonist Kion. Appearance Simba is a full grown lion with a large red mane. Many of his physical features are similar to those of his father Mufasa. Personality As a cub, Simba was playful and had a thrill for adventure just like his son Kion. As King of the Pridelands, he is brave, strong, full of courage and kindness, and does his best to make his father proud. Simba is very strict about keeping his father's traditions. He shows great concern about Kion and the formation of the new lion guard. Though he may seem a bit overprotective at times, Simba cares greatly for his family and the future of the Pridelands. History Prior to The Lion Guard Simba was the son of Mufasa and Sarabi and was the next in line to be king of the Pride Lands, though this angered his uncle Scar, who plotted to kill both him and his father. Scar succeeded in killing Mufasa, and Simba ran away. After his exile, he met Timon and Pumbaa, who took care of him. As Simba grew older, his old friend Nala found him, and tried to convince him to return to the Pridelands. Rafiki later leads Simba to his father and together they managed to remind Simba of his true destiny. Simba returned to Pride Rock, defeated his uncle Scar and reclaimed the Pride Lands, restoring it to its former glory. He and his now mate Nala had two children - A daughter named Kiara and a son named Kion. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba teaches his daughter, Kiara, about how to rule the Pride Lands as the future queen on top of Pride Rock. However, his son, Kion, and his honey badger friend, Bunga, keep interrupting the talk. Simba sends them down to the Pride Lands to play instead. Not too long after, Simba, Rafiki and Nala hear Kion's roar, and Rafiki tells Simba that it is time. Simba is dubious at first, since Kion is still just a cub. Nonetheless, when his son arrives back, he tells that Kion that he needs to talk. Although Kion initially mistakes this for a talk about the birds and the bees, Simba assures him that it's not, and he and Rafiki lead him into The Lair of the Lion Guard. Here, Simba explains to his son that it is his destiny to be the leader of the new Lion Guard. He goes on to mention that his great uncle Scar also had the powers that he now possessed, and that he lost them by using them for evil. He tells his son that it is now up to him to assemble the bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight in all the Pride Lands. He then leaves his son to do his duty. Later, Simba finds Kion's choices with Bunga, Ono, Fuli and Beshte selected to be members of the new guard. This angers Simba, who scolds his son as he informs him that this event is no play date, and telling Kion that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Simba then finds out about an attack from the hyenas, and rushes to the scene. However, his son and the new Lion Guard have the situation under their control, and together, they manage to frighten the hyenas away. When the new Lion Guard approaches him, he realizes that his son truly made the right choices, and welcomes the new Lion Guard. Family Father: Mufasa Mother: Sarabi Uncle: Scar Wife: Nala Daughter: Kiara Son: Kion Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Movie Character Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists